It All Started with an Airplane version 2
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Basically scenes from 'It All Started with an Airplane' in Logan's POV. If you haven't read the other fic none of this will make sense to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **You guys remember that time I wrote that story about four hockey players from Minnesota moving to LA to be a band and how It All Started With An Airplane (See what I did there)? Well the following are sections of that story from Logan's POV. This was a request Titled Heart sent me and I decided to fill it. I'm still working on the other chapters/scenes she wanted and this is by far the longest 'chapter' in this thing. Most of the following updates will be short drabbles and it will help if you read the corresponding chapter before you read Logan's POV...unless you are AH-MAZING and totally remember everything that happened (I don't even remember what happened). Anyway this is basically the first two chapters of the story in Logan's POV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR.

* * *

My entire body was clenched. There was not a single molecule in me that wasn't on edge. Sure, I had told Ms. Knight about the statistics of being in a plane crash compared to a car accident, and I had told her that the Boeing 737 was a great aircraft that millions have flown on, but though it calmed her it had no affect on me.

I knew everything there was to know about the Boeing 737. I stayed up all night researching it, making sure I knew the exact number of them that had gone down in crashes. As of May, a total of 303 incidents involving 737s had occurred, including 148 hull-loss accidents resulting in a total of 4,097 fatalities. The 737 has also been in 106 hijackings involving 324 fatalities.

Not exactly good numbers in my opinion. Kendall assured me we'd be fine. He'd been telling me that multiple times since we got into my parent's car to head to the airport. Normally, his constant reassurance would've calmed me. But today, I kind of wanted to punch him. I blamed it on the nerves because I usually did not want to hit Kendall, no matter how annoying he could get.

I watched as James and Carlos sprung up and ran to the gate like two gossiping old women. My parents hadn't wanted me to go on this trip. They said I'd lose my shot at being a doctor and this stupid boy band dream that got sprung on me by "that blonde headed demon," as my mother liked to call Kendall, was not going to make it past a few months. But I wanted to go. Kendall wouldn't do this unless he had us with him and this was James' dream. I couldn't hold them back from it. I wasn't sure what made them change their minds about letting me come, but whatever it was I was happy about it.

Now if only I could avoid getting on that plane but still get to L.A. I watched as Carlos and James bounced in excitement as Ms. Knight drowsily leaned into James, using him as a pillow. My eyes drifted over to Kendall. He had this far away look on his face and I felt a smile come to my lips. "If you keep zoning off like that," I began nudging my shoulder with his, "James and Carlos are going to leave us behind."

He chuckled and shook his head, moving to stand with me. "Come on Logie, you know they'd never leave us." There was that nickname. I still wasn't sure if I actually liked it. I mean…Logie? It's so…cutesy. Weren't cutesy names supposed to be left for romantic relationships and not friendship? He did call Carlos, Carlitos from time to time but it didn't sound as cutesy as Logie.

"KENDALL! LOGAN! FLIGHT. BOARDING. NOW," James screamed deeply at us, causing at least fifty heads to turn in our direction. He was so impatient. I shook my head, feeling my smile change to half a frown.

Kendall grabbed my wrist, leading the way to them. I was used to being manhandled by the taller boy. So this, the way he dragged me to them, ignoring how tense the rest of me was, this was normal.

Xoxo

We were about to take off. And I felt like puking. Who ever invented flying, I wanted to go back in time and kick them between the legs. Jerks. There's no need for this. We could've taken a car. Hell I would've paid for gas! And if Gustavo wanted us in the studio so bad, I would've cleaned out my savings and bought or rented a tour bus that had a studio in it. I hated that devil.

Time was winding down. The plane would take off in exactly 4 minutes and 43 seconds, if my watch was correct. I was going to die. I was going to take off in a plane and die because men do not have wings and we were not meant to fly. I was going to kill Kendall. He used his stupid puppy eyes that the Knights had patented to get me to come on this stupid trip. Why didn't I listen to my parents? Right, because I'm an idiotic rebellious teenager who thought Kendall fucking Knight would take care of me and make sure my risk taking wouldn't get me killed. I was an idiot. I needed new friends.

Suddenly I felt my right hand being taken into a warm soft hold and my hand clung to it on instinct. "Logie," he whispered, earning my wide gaze on him. "It's okay, nothing is going to happen I swear. Remember what you said? The chances of getting into a plane crash are very unlikely."

My grip on his hand tightened. I was still scared, but Kendall's voice calmed me. I didn't know if it was the tone of his voice or the way he held my hand so carefully even when I was crushing his, but whatever it was I decided then that Kendall was magic.

The plane soared up into the sky. Turbulence jumbled us a bit, making my grip on his hand tighter and for once I didn't care if I was hurting him. This was his fault. I felt dizzy. Like the world was spinning or maybe the plane had gone into a tailspin and soon we'd all be dead on the pavement. Do you know why they have oxygen come out of the ceiling on planes? Because oxygen will get you high, it'll calm you down in an emergency. You won't care that you're dying. I wish I had some now. Suddenly we hit another batch of turbulence and my eyes shot open, wider than before. I was going to be sick. I leaned forward slightly, surprised to see a bag being held there and proceeded to get rid of my breakfast. Pancakes don't taste so great the second time around.

Kendall let me take the bag when I stopped shaking and I held it carefully incase I had to puke again. I felt him rubbing soft circles into my back and closed my eyes. "You okay buddy?"

I shivered and shook my head wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. "I knew I shouldn't have had breakfast," I mumbled miserably.

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. When the seat belt sign turned off he leaned over me, unbuckling me like I was a child and the mechanism was too complicated, which right now it might be. Taking the bag from me he freed himself as well. "Come on, let's clean you up," he whispered softly, helping me to my feet and guiding me to the bathroom in the back.

"I'm sorry but only one of you can go in at a time," the flight attendant smiled. She had her hair in a high ponytail, making her face seem stretched. She reminded me of how my mother looked when she went out to work in the garden.

"He got sick and is still a bit shaken up," the blonde said, using his best charming smile to make her go his way.

She looked between us, seeing the bag in my hand and my expression of death. "Just leave the door open," she tried to smile as she took the bag from him to dispose of it.

Kendall thanked her and pulled me into the bathroom, making me lean against the wall as he wet a paper towel.

"I hate flying," I whispered, leaning my head against the wall as I closed my eyes. "Why couldn't we have driven?"

He smiled as he pat my face gently with the cold wet towel. "Because it would've cost way more, and Gustavo wants us there today." He moved the towel to my neck, making me shiver at the touch. It felt so good though I almost moaned, which would've been embarrassing.

"It just doesn't feel natural, we weren't meant to fly," I groaned as another wave of turbulence hit. "This isn't safe. I really need new friends."

He smirked. "You always say that, it's lost its affect." He moved the towel to the back of my neck, I started to feel better. I took a deep breath, smelling something that was so completely Kendall it made me drowsy. I felt safe.

I smiled weakly and whispered, "you know I would never want to replace you guys."

"I know," he whispered, moving the towel to my cheek and then forehead. "Do you feel any better?"

I nodded carefully and opened my eyes to meet his. "Thanks," I moved to lean my forehead against his shoulder. "Did James and Carlos see?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, keeping him close as I kept my eyes shut. The heat rolling off him was so addicting it almost made me forget we were on a plane. There was something about Kendall I could never put my finger on, but I always liked being as close to him as possible. I think it was because I looked up to him. I wanted to be like him. Sure he had a lot of responsibility, but he had help. They didn't expect him to do it alone. He returned the hug slightly delayed and I wondered what was wrong with him. "No, the only ones who noticed were Katie and I, and a few people next to us. Don't worry," he smiled running his hand through my hair to calm me. I felt like a dog because of the sudden urge to roll over on my back and let him pet me.

I nodded against his shoulder. I was still shivering. No matter what Kendall did, this flight would still scare the crap out of me. He moved his hand down my back, his hold on me tightening slightly. It made me feel safer, but I knew he wasn't invincible. If this plane went down, we'd probably all die.

That thought made me sick and I clung tighter to him to try and get it out of my head. I couldn't survive that. If I was the only one left and the guys had died on this stupid trip…no, I'd never be able to live with myself. I couldn't lose James or Carlos. I couldn't lose Kendall.

…

"Excuse me," the flight attendant said softly as if she was afraid of interrupting a private moment. "This gentleman needs to use the restroom."

Kendall nodded, hugging me close once more before moving to lead me out of the bathroom. As we passed the business man who waited impatiently, He put the towel on my neck. When we got to our seats he helped me sit and buckled me in again. "Stay here," he said then turned his gaze to Katie. "Watch him, I'll be right back." She nodded and turned to me examining my face.

"You look green," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "Kendall is so rubbing off on you it's not even funny."

"What do you mean?"

"The eyebrows," she smiled. "You're moving them as much as Kendall. You never used to do that before."

I stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "It's hard for it not to rub off, Kendall can't go two seconds without moving those things."

She grinned and laughed nodding before turning her gaze back to me. "So, how do you figure out this…logarithm thing?"

I grinned wide. "Well," I began, ready to go into a full blown explanation about the history and technique of the logarithm. Not many people knew that the invention of logarithms is due to John Napier in the early 17th century. Before calculators became available, via logarithm tables, logarithms were crucial to simplifying scientific calculations. But, before I could start, Kendall returned.

"Here," he whispered, putting crackers in my lap and handing me Sprite. "Sip this and eat the crackers slowly alright?"

I nodded and followed his instructions. His eyes glazed over as he watched me, he was day dreaming about something. I glanced back at Katie but just saw a smirk on her face. I shrugged and nibbled on the crackers. "Kendall," I began softly, touching his arm to call his attention back to me. "How much longer till we land?"

He shivered and stared at me, and I started to worry that he was having a bad day dream. Was he seeing something out the window I didn't notice? Were we going down? "Kendall," I asked with desperation in my voice too afraid to look out the window and see our fiery death.

He shook his head and chuckled looking at his watch. I instantly felt better hearing his laugh. "We still have like an hour Logie," he mumbled.

I nodded smiling weakly before leaning my head back against the chair. "Talk to me? Your voice calms me down."

After a long pause he began talking. "Do you think they have ice rinks in California?"

I laughed softly and nodded. Of course he'd ask that. Jock. "I'm sure they do. I heard Florida even has a few."

"Think we'll actually have time to go there?"

I nodded again, my eyes moving to him and amused. "Of course, sure James will be caught up in Hollywood and maybe Carlos too, but that doesn't mean I won't go with when you ask."

"And I'll go find a library with you so you can get any books you want."

I grinned so wide I'd swear my face was going to break in two. Do you realize how big the library would be in a big city like Hollywood! Imagine all the new books there will be! And maybe they'd actually have the _latest_ version of the Britannica Encyclopedia instead of the one from 1976 that said only homosexuals got AIDS. I couldn't wait to devour all that information! I felt like a kid who just found out they'd be going to Disney World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **And now we skip ahead to CH. 5. I don't remember if I mentioned it or not but this story won't really have a plot it's just different scenes that Ashley requested to see in Logan's POV and since she is my soul sister and I love her, I went ahead and wrote them out. So I hope I don't let anyone down with the lack of plot. And if you need to, I know I did, read the corresponding chapter in IASwaA to better understand what is going on in this. O.o And as always, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR, but I DO own season 1 on DVD! :3

* * *

"He has an interactive game system," I yelled in delight as I watched the game start up. "Do you realize these things aren't even released to the general public yet?"

"But he only has golf," James sighed, readying himself to putt.

"You'll like it! Any sport that has a ball in it is worth trying," Carlos grinned. "Here, I'll show you!" Carlos moved to stand behind James, wrapping his arms around him and putting his hands over his as he showed him the proper way to swing. I stared at the two in shock.

"Popcorn," Kendall's voice cut into my thoughts. I nodded and ran out of the room with him.

"What do you think is going on with them," I asked softly, searching the cabinets with for popcorn.

"Who? James and Carlos?" he grabbed two tubs of popcorn and grinned at me, showing me the prize.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I mean…isn't that a move?"

"You mean the stand behind them and teach them how to swing? Yeah it is...usually."

I took one of the tubs from him, reading the instructions before following them. "Do you think they're into each other?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Logie I really don't know. As long as they're happy I don't question it." He moved to follow my motions with the other tub of popcorn. "Well, if they were on drugs then yeah I'd step in, but being gay isn't bad." I shrugged, setting the microwave for the proper time.

"You'd be ok with it?" I looked at him, my eyes wide and curious. I had always been told it was wrong. That two men aren't capable of actually loving each other. What they felt for each other was just a rush of lust that they needed to release and didn't care if it meant they'd go to Hell. Gay men just couldn't control their urges and were as bad as the people who have sex with animals. My mother and grandmother even forbid me from watching shows where there was even a mention of two men being in love. I still had no idea what Will and Grace was about.

"Of course," he smiled, moving his hand to ruffle my hair, making me unconsciously lean into his touch. "Wouldn't you?"

My eyes went to the floor as I whispered, "my parents…they always said it was disgusting."

His hand moved from my hair to my cheek then to my chin, lifting it to make me look into his eyes. For some reason the contact made my skin tingle. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before he spoke."Your parents were wrong. It's not disgusting, there's nothing wrong with it. Deep down, you know that don't you?"

I looked at him, examining him before finally nodding. Yeah, I could see how a guy could really truly fall in love with Kendall. I could see how a guy could fall in love with James even. But, was it really normal? Was it really ok for another guy to fall in love with Kendall? I mean I didn't care if James and Carlos locked themselves in a room for five months and never came back out, but would it be ok if someone did that with Kendall? He was the tall blonde leader, the captain of the hockey team, would that really be ok? No. No it wouldn't be ok. Whatever guy fell for Kendall he wouldn't give him everything he deserved. Kendall deserved to be a dad! He deserved to have the picture perfect family and having another guy in there with him…it wouldn't work. I wanted to see little baby Kendall's running around with his blonde hair and green eyes. A guy just wouldn't be enough for him. But for anyone else, yeah they could be gay. I wouldn't care. But Kendall...he deserved more. "Yes," I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into a soft hug, petting my back softly as I shivered in his arms. The girl that got him would love these touches. "If they're really together," I began softly, enclosing my arms around him, "then I'm happy for them."

He grinned. "That's the Logie I know and—"

"Guys! Are you finished making the popcorn yet," Carlos yelled from the media room.

He chuckled and tightened his grip on me slightly before letting go, moving to check on the popcorn. "Almost just give it a minute," he called back to him, moving around the kitchen to see if Gustavo had anything else worth raiding.

I stared at him. Was he going to say that he loved me? 'That's the _ I know and love.' That's the phrase. It's been used for decades. There's no way he couldn't have known that was how it ended. He must mean platonic love. Friendship love. Of course. I was getting too caught up in the possibility that our friends were gay. Not every friend I had had to be gay just cause two of them are. I smiled and shook my head. I could be stupid sometimes.

"Who knew Gustavo would have all this food," he mumbled looking at all the junk food. "I mean, this is more kid food than anything." His eyes widened as he turned back to me. "You think he has one?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I hope not! Imagine a little Gustavo running around! And an even scarier thought…what woman would sleep with Gustavo?"

He cracked up, holding his stomach as he bent over laughing. I couldn't help the huge grin that came to my face. I loved when he laughed like this. So carefree and just a normal teen. When he didn't let all the stresses he had take over and cloud him just enough for me to notice but not the others. I doubt he even realized I noticed. But I saw the way he'd check the bills his mom left on the table when he thought Carlos, James and I were sleeping when we spent the night. I saw the way he took care of Katie like a father. I saw the way his frown would deepen when we would add another bill to his mother's growing stack with our hijinks. I wanted more than anything to be able to take at least a bit of the burden off his shoulders, I just didn't know how.

"Popcorn's ready," I chuckled as I moved next to him, grabbing the food and putting it in their proper tubs. As my hands worked efficiently moving the popcorn I wondered what I could possibly do to help Kendall relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So, this is chapter 7 in Airplane. It's at the end of the chapter, after they pick Logan up off the floor when he collapsed in BTBreak. If you remember the scene then you don't really have to go back to reread it. :3 Oh, and I have news. After a few people asked me, and I finally talked to my friend about it, I have decided to write an IASwAA like version of Season 2. I do have to thank my friend Steph since she basically waved her wand and fixed all the girlfriend crap we've been going through this season...so if you want to thank anyone for it, it should be her. :3 Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

I was too exhausted to put an actual emotion on my face as Kendall told us how he got a date with Jo. Do you know what it's like trying to protect yourself while not hitting back? It's freaking hard. Anyway, about halfway through his recount, it hit me. Kendall was taken now. No one else had a chance with him. He wanted Jo, so all those guys that may be falling in love with him, they don't matter.

It made me happy, Kendall deserved a wife and kids and a happy marriage with a white picket fence. Those guys who were even contemplating the idea of kissing Kendall, of running their hands through that dirty blonde hair just to see how soft it really was, yeah, those guys were stupid. And I was _not_ one of those guys.

Let James and Carlos be the gay ones. Kendall and I, we were straight. So, yeah, if he wanted to date Jo that'd be great. I'll just…date Camille and pray I don't die or get horribly injured. I sighed as I silently picked at the hem of my dress. Kendall stopped speaking for a moment, so my eyes trialed back up to him. He was staring at my legs. I looked down, wondering if maybe there was a serious gash on them, but there was nothing. Just the ripped panty hose that covered me. I watched him, curious to see if he was actually looking or just listening to Carlos drone on about the missing helmet adventure he had with his dad.

So, silently, I continued playing with the hem, dragging it up a bit more. I saw Kendall's eyes half in lust as his eyes turned the darkest shade of green I'd ever seen. It made my skin tingle. My breathing got shallow as I pulled it up a little more, seeing how he bit his lip to keep from groaning and how his pants got tighter.

He was attracted to me…dressed like a girl? I stared at him in shock, my fingers still playing with the hem but not bringing it up more. I couldn't believe this, Kendall was attracted to cross dressing? I was curious to find out just _how_ attracted he was to it, but this was still wrong. My mom would hate this. If she saw me dressed like this…I'd be kicked out for sure.

Slowly I let my dress cover my legs again, catching the disappointed groan that left Kendall's lips.

"You shouldn't tease him like that," James whispered huskily. I all but jumped out of my seat.

"What," I whispered in shock.

"You shouldn't tease Kendall. It's not nice. Unless you plan to deliver then you shouldn't do it," James growled protectively.

"I wasn't teasing," I denied looking anywhere but at him. "I just got curious about the hem."

"Right," he smiled. "Look, next time you wanna test out your little theory, ask me before you do it. Because Kendall is so lost to you it's not even funny."

I blushed as my eyes traveled back to Kendall, seeing the way his gaze roamed over my body. It felt like he was undressing me with them. I shivered at the thought and focused on Carlos' story. This was not real. I was just too worked up since I hadn't had a release in so long. Yeah, that's it.

...

"Hey," James' deep voice called to me before I was able to go to my room. I had just finished showering, cleaning the make-up and blood off my face and was about to hit the sack, but of course, James thought _he _was the only one who needed beauty sleep. "We need to talk."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "Bout what," I asked, my voice a higher pitch as I clung to the dress and panty hose Ms. Knight gave me and followed James to the couch. Carlos and Kendall were already in their beds. It was James' night to do the dishes so Ms. Knight and Katie decided to hit the sack too and let James clean up. I knew why he volunteered to clean the entire kitchen instead of just the plates. He no doubt wanted to confront me about the hem thing. I mentally smacked myself for letting him catch me.

"Are you into Kendall," he asked bluntly, his hazel eyes narrowed as he examined my face ready to read anything that passed it.

"What," my voice shook and I felt a heat pass over my face. James smirked.

"You want him," he sang. "Oh I knew it! Wait till I tell-"

"No," I whisper screamed, my head shooting to stare at the door hiding the afore mentioned blonde. "Please don't James."

"Why? I mean…what if he liked you too," he asked, his voice tighter than before but still curious and hopeful.

"I'm not gay," I whispered.

"You'd never sleep with another guy? Ever? Not even if that guy was Kendall?"

"I…" I stopped and looked back at the door. Kendall…was different. I cared about him a lot and loved him but not that way. "I'm not in love with him..."

"Sex and love are two completely different things. Would you sleep with Rachel McAdams?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitating. Hell if she offered herself to me right now I'd be there ready to perform. She was my biggest celebrity crush.

"Do you love her?"

"No of course not. I don't know her."

"But you'd still sleep with her…would you sleep with Kendall? If there were no strings attached and both of you knew that you wouldn't be together in the morning and everything would be just as it is now...and it was just to get off…would you sleep with Kendall Knight?"

I stared at him for a moment before my mind brought up the picture of Kendall in the locker room laughing with his shirt off and his hockey pants unbuttoned, sharing a joke with us that he had heard from some other kid at school. "Yes," I whispered, staring at the Kendall in my mind.

"So why is sleeping with him ok...but dating him isn't?"

I opened my mouth to answer with the thought that had been drilled into my head by my mother for so many years…when I paused. Kendall and I talked about it. He was totally ok with this…why couldn't I ignore my mother for once and just think for myself. I closed my eyes and imagined it. Kendall and I on a date at the movies. He'd take my hand during the parts that made me jump, kiss my neck on the parts that made me blush, and steal a kiss when I least expected it. He'd completely own me, and I'd own him. I shivered at the idea and shook my head. "I'm not ready for that…just…don't tell him. When I'm ready…and I feel like taking that chance…I'll do it. Besides," I began, ignoring the sad look James gave me, like I was giving something up he had desired for so long, "he's really into Jo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is chapter eight basically Big Time Demos. It's Logan's POV for how he felt when Mercedes asked Kendall if he loved her and what he was thinking during the bathroom/shower scene. :3 I hope you enjoy it! and remember if you don't recall the scenes you should go read them :3 Also, special thank you to Ashley for telling me to update today you all have her to thank for the slew of updates. xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR

* * *

My jaw literally dropped when Mercedes asked Kendall if he loved her. What the hell? Like Kendall could possibly even toy with the idea of loving a selfish little brat like her! It took James' hand on my shoulder to keep me from moving. That bitch thought she could steal Kendall from me...I mean Jo. Of course I meant Jo. I didn't love Kendall like that...there was no way. Sure I had confessed to James last night, after the whole...dress thing, that if I ever decided to sleep with a guy, it'd be Kendall...but sex and love aren't the same thing. Maybe to girls it is, but not guys. But really, I meant to say Jo...didn't I?

Carlos barged into my line of vision, making up some excuse as to why Kendall hadn't responded. I let my focus be taken off Kendall. I was straight.

...

Carlos rescued the band. He got on his knees in front of her, telling her that of course Kendall loved her because no one could resist her. Mercedes dumped Kendall and took Carlos as her new boyfriend. James was pissed about it. I thought it was because he was once again rejected in favor of one of the other guys. But he didn't have to worry, I was almost 100% positive Mercedes would pick him before me. So he'd be third which isn't that bad.

"Mercedes said she wanted homemade cookies," Kelly said looking to Gustavo and Kendall.

"The apartment," we all exclaimed and ran up to 2J. Somehow, we beat the two _love birds_.

"Bathroom," James yelled, leading the way to the public bathroom in the kitchen, which really, thinking about it now makes no sense. But I had been trying to figure out the logic there since the first day I moved in. James got into the bathtub stepping to the side, Kendall got in next to him so I stood infront of him, Gustavo and Kelly getting in next to us.

We could hear Carlos come in, Mercedes close behind, but behind the closed wood door of the bathroom, we couldn't make out words, just the tones of what they were saying. It sounded like she was ordering him to do stuff.

"Don't be mean," James chastised in a sharp whisper, shoving Kendall's shoulder. "Carlos is doing this for us because _you_ couldn't handle saying yes." I had no idea what Kendall had done to start this but whatever it was, it was making the diva of the group angry.

He glared at him. "You know I'm not just going to lie about being in love with somebody! _Especially_ someone like her!"

James' glare turned colder. "Well now Carlos has to deal with her and it's your fault!"

He shoved at him. "Maybe you're just angry cause _you're _not hot enough to be her boyfriend!"

"I am too! Look at my face," he whisper yelled, his jazz hands accentuating his face.

"Enough," I sighed, hitting them both on the head with my tooth brush. This was ridiculous. Carlos was fake dating her. He knew what would happen if he did and yes, he was doing it for the band, but that wasn't Kendall's fault! It's not like he asked the other boy to do this. "You're going to make them hear us!"

He smirked and grabbed his loofah hitting me over the head gently. "Don't hit me," he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Or me," James said, nudging a shampoo bottle against my shoulder.

"Don't hit Logan," Kendall said, hitting James hard with the loofah. He glared at Kendall, shoving at him with the bottle.

"Don't hit me," James countered glaring annoyed.

"Guys," I growled, hitting them again with my tooth brush. What were we like four now? "Stop it." If I was honest it was really amusing to see the two giants arguing like this though.

"You stop," he said as he hit me gently with the bathing item turned weapon.

I giggled like a little kid that just discovered a new game and hit him again with the toothbrush. He grinned and we went back and forth, continuing and ignoring the stares from the three other people until Kelly grabbed his mom's back scrubber and hit us both with it.

"Focus," she whispered, nodding to the door.

Kendall glared at her before his attention was snapped to the door by a scream. Suddenly the door opened and closed. Kelly held the back scrubber up, ready to hit whatever may threaten us, and pulled the shower curtain back. Carlos stared at us as he caught his breath, confused by what he found.

"This looks _weird_ right," Kendall asked, looking at all of us in the shower then back to Carlos. He nodded, smiling weakly before Gustavo interrupted.

"Who cares," he said, pointing back to the door Carlos came through. "Get back in there!" Kelly and James nodded agreeing with him. Carlos shook his head, fear in his eyes.

"Okay, we're close to near to _almost _being halfway there," I explained, using my hands to make a visual.

"Go on," Kelly urged, waving the back scrubber at him.

"I can't go back! She hurts me," he whined back still pressed against the door.

"Are you talking behind my back with _shower _people," Mercedes' voice cut through the door.

"No," Carlos called back faltering for a cute nickname, "apple blossom!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open, Carlos was thrown to the shower and Kelly screamed. Mercedes stood in the doorway glaring at us. Carlos turned around and stared at her afraid.

"You lied to me! We're finished! My new boyfriend is," she began, pointing to all of us, James moving with it to get her to point to him and Kendall avoiding it, before her finger landed on me, "him!"

I gasped and my eyes widened in dread. This could not be happening! She was supposed to pick James before me! James is the pretty one! Who wouldn't wanna date James? Why'd she have to pick me? I wanted to cry. Instinctually I pressed back slightly into Kendall, trying to get him to protect me as James stepped in front of me.

"_Him? _Do you not see this," James asked, his voice full of the offense he felt. "Huh?" He did his jazz hands again as he smiled, trying to show off just how pretty he could be.

I stayed behind him and nodded, pointing to James, trying to get Mercedes to change her mind.

"Let's go new boyfriend," she said, not amused by James. "We're going to dye your hair to match my bag!"

"What? No," I squeaked, my voice shaking with worry as I grabbed my hair. James turned to look at me with wide eyes, suddenly not envious of his position.

"So," Gustavo began once she had left. "You gonna do the right thing?" The right thing? THE RIGHT THING? If the right thing involved me dying my hair green to match my fake girlfriends purse in the hopes of getting this demo off the ground then…yes. I mentally sighed as I pictured the others. They had all done everything they could for this album…it was my turn and I was ready to face the music.

"No," Kendall cut in, glaring after her. We all turned to him, separating so we could all see him. "I am," Kendall said, looking at me before his gaze went back to the doorway. "Hold my loofah." He handed it to me, ignoring my shocked expression. James watched him with his brows furrowed, like he knew something the rest of us didn't.

We stayed in the shower, all silent and worried as Kendal walked out. What was he planning? How could he possibly fix this?

"Hey, you're my _old_ boyfriend, where's my _new _boyfriend?"

"He's dumping you," Kendall grinned.

"What?"

"WHAT," we all screamed as we burst from the bathroom shocked.

"Because you're spoiled, pushy, mean, and he and me, and _we_ would all rather go back to Minnesota than spend one more second pretending to be your boyfriend." Kendall smirked. I couldn't believe he said that. He was willing to risk everything we had worked so hard to build just so that none of us had to fake date Mercedes anymore. I pressed closer to his side, wishing I could be as reckless as him. To not think about the possibility that he just threw away our dream by doing this. "And man it felt good to say that," he grinned wide, stomping his foot and pounding his hands on the air as if it was a table.

"Well let me tell you something, there is _no way_ I'm picking your demos now! Big Time Rush is Big Time Done!" She glared throwing our CD on the ground before stomping her heel into it. We all screamed in dread as we watched her. She grabbed her dog in a purse, opened the door, glared at us, and left.

And so that was how the dream of Big Time Rush ended. I just hope I'd figure out a way to steal the encyclopedia's from the library to take back home with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So, this is chapter Nine in Logan's pov. I'm...honestly not too sure what happened in this chapter...and my brain is currently fried from writing a 2,000 word business report for class. =.= And now once I finish updating I must begin my 10-15 page research paper. _ Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

I could still hear James' voice in my head asking me if I'd sleep with Kendall. It had been a…big problem as of late. Three nights ago, after Kendall stood up for me and made sure I didn't have to date Mercedes…well these dreams started happening. These…amazing dreams that had Kendall and I in…well... it was a wet dream. I woke with the most embarrassing hard on and all I could do was thank god Kendall was a heavy and late sleeper. The next night…the same thing happened. It was a different dream…but it had the same subject. Kendall was on top of me…and he was doing the most sinful things with his hips. Last night was the worst. The other two nights I was just hard…last night though…I…climaxed. Thankfully Ms. Knight didn't question why I was doing laundry at 6am…but James did.

"Had a good dream," he smirked as he strolled in, his hair perfect but still in his pajamas.

"Shut up James," I mumbled, blushing and turning away from him.

"Oh you so did! What was it about? Did you finally land Rachel McAdams?" He grinned as he watched my blush deepen. "Oh my gosh!" He grinned wider, looking like a little boy on Christmas, but his eyes held a slight tension I couldn't pinpoint. "It was Kendall! You dreamt about Kendall!"

"Shhhhh," I hissed looking around making sure no one else heard that. "So what if I did," I glared. "I can't control my dreams."

James smirked. "Oh you so want him. What, was it the Mercedes thing with him being your knight in shining armor?" He laughed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter he and I are not attracted to each other."

"Bullshit." James watched me. "I saw you and him with the dress incident. He wanted you."

"Yeah, when I was dressed as a woman. He wouldn't want me normally and anyway it doesn't matter cause I'm not gay!"

"Just try it. I dare you," James challenged.

"Try what," I snapped.

"Physically flirting with him. You know, pressing against him, being as close as possible, hiding your face in his neck, try it and then tell me he doesn't want you."

I glared at him and nodded. "Fine, and when you see I'm right you have to drop this." I watched him nod before smirking and leaving me to my laundry.

…

The guys had been out in the living room since 10am playing some racing game. It was twelve now and I decided to test out James' theory. I quickly grabbed one of my smaller textbooks and moved out to where they were, sitting next to Kendall making sure I was pressed against him from my feet to my shoulder. I watched silently as he crashed into a wall. That was weird.

I snuggled up to him, leaving the text book in my lap as I leaned my head down on his shoulder and nuzzled into his shoulder. I could feel him tense slightly but he quickly relaxed as he tried to focus on the game. He shot past James and the checkpoint was so close I knew he'd win. I got bored and sat up turning so my back was to him and then laid down, copying Carlos' position and laying my head in Kendall's lap. His entire body tensed and I heard the sound of metal screeching as he hit another wall. James laughed and I opened my book holding it above my head so I could read.

"HA," James grinned as he threw his arms up in victory. "I beat you!"

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated losing. "You just got lucky," he mumbled.

James grinned. "Oh I know, but that doesn't change anything." He was silent for a moment and I closed my eyes, bringing the book back down and resting my eyes. "It seems the shorties have fallen asleep." There was another pause and I just knew James was smirking. "Don't get too excited or you might interrupt Logan's dreams." I froze, trying my best not to blush at that image.

"Shut up," Kendall growled. There was a long pause then and I wondered what they were doing.

"You know," James finally started. "I think I'll invite Camille over so she can have her way with a sleeping Logan."

My eyes widened and I shot up, almost knocking into Kendall's chin, and stood up. "Don't," I said, staring at James in dread.

"Aw you were faking it," James asked, his voice light. "I wonder if Carlitos is faking too." He poked the smaller boy softly and watched as he sleepily batted his hand away, turning onto his side and hiding his face in James' abs. "Nope, definitely not faking it," James whispered, his voice lower than it had been.

I smiled as I watched James watch Carlos. They were adorable. I don't know what my mom was talking about. James totally loved Carlos. He didn't just lust after him, James would be willing to do anything for the Latin boy, I could tell by the way he stared at him when he knew he wasn't watching.

"You guys make such a cute couple," I chuckled, moving to put my book on the coffee table. "Have you started picking out china together?"

Kendall chuckled and looked at James. A slight blush appeared on the taller boy's cheeks but he just shook his head, laughing as he moved to begin another race.

"You gonna play Logan," he asked, his eyes glued to the screen. I shook my head as I moved back to the room. "Aw, you're not gonna avenge the princess' honor?" Kendall a princess? That just…put weird images in my head.

"I am definitely not the princess," Kendall chuckled looking back at me, smirking at the blush on my cheeks. "Come on Logie, play for my honor?"

The blush grew slightly as I grinned and hurried back to the couch, sitting against him again. I could have sworn I heard his breath hitch slightly but I ignored it. Instead he casually lifted his arm, putting it on the back of the couch and forcing me to slide more against him. Not that I truly minded.

"You're going down James," I said, loving how close I was to the blonde. But that didn't mean I was gay! He was just…comfortable.

"I doubt that," James smirked, eyeing us before moving his focus to the game, careful not to jostle Carlos as he played.

I leaned into him as I played, my body moving the way the car went on the screen. Kendall moved his leg so it pressed more into the side of mine, I glanced at him in confusion before turning back to the game. He yawned and slouched, laying his head on my shoulder. I tensed slightly but relaxed just as fast. Maybe he would stop moving now…and I could stop imagining what this would feel like without all our layers on.

"Logie," he whispered, turning his head so his breath would grazed my exposed neck. "your turbo is built up." I blushed brightly at the implication and looked at the screen feeling stupid. My turbo drive was, in fact, exceeding its limit. It had nothing to do with an erection.

"Hey no fair," James pouted, hiding his smile. "No cheating."

Kendall smiled and leaned closer to me so that his mouth was against my ear and it took all my self control not to drop the controller and moan. "You remember how to do the turbo right?" I shivered as I shook my head, hoping the opening would give him more of an excuse to touch me. "You just," he whispered, turning so that James couldn't see where his hands went, but also pressing himself completely into me, making my eyes roll back slightly before I blinked rapidly to focus on the game. "Press here," he smiled, moving his hand over mine and putting my fingers where they needed to be. "See," he asked, looking at the screen to make sure it worked and then to me.

I smiled as I took the lead spot, the blush still present on my cheeks. I heard James grumbling halfheartedly next to us, but he wasn't really angry. This was perfect, Kendall pressed against me like this, his mouth against my ear, making my heart race. This is what I wanted. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he just drag me off to our room and make me scream his name?

"Now," he whispered against my ear, making me shiver. "You've the lead, so just try not to crash." He smiled.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the screen but my body turned slightly, leaving myself more open for Kendall to lean into. He took the opening greedily, his arm moving from the back of the couch to drape around my shoulders and hug me, his other hand still on my hand.

I smiled blissfully. He was practically on top of me and I didn't want him to go. Maybe James was right? Maybe Kendall did feel more for me than I thought. I glanced over to him and smiled slightly. His eyes danced in mirth as he watched me. He silently mouthed out 'I told you so' before he beat me in the game.

...

Once the party ended and we were all back at the apartment I told the guys about the date with Camille and Mercedes. It was an insane date that I will never forget. And Camille was definitely kind of cool. I liked dancing with her and I liked that she understood why I tried to keep both dates, even if I didn't really understand. Sure James and Carlos had basically told me I was living the dream having two girls fight over me, but that was a stupid reason to keep both dates.

"I just," Kendall began, clenching his fist. "I don't think you two have enough in common."

"Says the guy dating a girl who doesn't like hockey," Carlos smirked.

My eyes widened like saucers as I stared at him. "Jo doesn't like hockey and you're still dating her?" That was insane! The first time I met him and I said I didn't like hockey he nearly threw a fit insisting I watch it and change my mind or we couldn't be friends. Yes, we were like six and we were dramatic as hell but it was a big deal to him then and I thought it was still a big deal to him now. He must really love Jo more than I thought.

He shrugged, "this isn't about me. Seriously, Logan, what do you and Camille even talk about?" His fist was still clenched and I wondered why he was getting so upset over this.

"Well," I began, furrowing my brow as I tried to think. I couldn't even remember half the stuff she was talking about. Honestly she's just really pretty and fun to hang out with. "We talk about her auditions?"

"So you basically sit there quietly while she rambles on," James asked, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed his lucky comb.

"We haven't had a lot of chances to talk. We're usually really busy," I smiled, blushing at my lack of knowledge.

Kendall sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Well, Logie, if you and your girlfriend don't have any plans tomorrow, will you go to the rink with me?"

James grinned and moved to Carlos. "Since they're going to the rink you wanna go to that water park I told you about? Remember," James asked the shorter boy. Carlos grinned and nodded, running to his room to prepare a bag for tomorrow.

"So," Kendall asked, calling my attention back to him. "What do you say?"

"But aren't you and Jo going to the movies?" I had heard Jo telling Camille about it as they were leaving. I was really happy that Kendall had found someone he liked so much to go see a crappy vampire movie with. Seriously, I knew how much he hated those things and well…if he was doing this for Jo then it was true love. That shouldn't hurt me as much as it does…I should be happy. He belongs with Jo.

"I'll just say we're having a much needed hang out day. She'll understand," he smiled lightly.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll—," I began before being interrupted by my cell phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled at the caller id it was my mom, which meant she totally missed me. I stood and quickly moved to the room I shared with Kendall to answer in private.

Once the door closed I smiled. "Hey mom."

"Hello Logan," she said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "How is everything there? Are your grades ok? Have you been injured?"

I mentally winced realizing I never told her about the injuries I'd sustained from practices and fangirls. "Yeah everything's great mom! My grades are the highest in the class!" She didn't need to know that I wasn't in advanced classes. They literally didn't have advanced classes at the Palm Woods, so it's not like I was choosing to be lazy.

"That's great! I can't wait to see it all."

My heart stopped. "Excuse me?"

She giggled on the other line. And hearing my mother giggle was never a good sign, it meant she was about to catch someone in a lie. "Your father and I are flying out there and we should be there by tomorrow afternoon. I really cannot wait to see your teachers and the projects you've done."

My heart was on the floor. I was officially dead. As soon as my mother saw the classrooms there was no way I could possibly pull it off as being advanced classes. It just wasn't possible. "That's great mom! I can't wait," I whispered, faking my enthusiasm.

"And remember dear, if you're not in advanced classes then you will be coming back with us to Minnesota. I don't care what that blonde devil friend of yours promises."

"Mom," I sighed. "Kendall's a really great friend and I wish you'd just respect him…"

"I can't help my aversion to him. He ruined the plan I had for you." I could hear my father chastising her in the background. "Anyway," her voice came through again. "I hope you've been good and haven't let that Hollywood lifestyle get to you."

"I've been good I promise," I smiled.

"Good," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow hunny!"

"See you tomorrow mom," I smiled as I hung up. The smile stayed in tack for about a minute before it slowly fell. What was I going to do?


End file.
